Deke Shaw
True Believers |tv series =''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (11 episodes) |actor = Jeff Ward |status = Alive}} Deke Shaw was a scavenger who lives in the Lighthouse, where he hosts a clandestine Framework program. He reluctantly agreed to aid Phil Coulson and his entire team after they arrived onto the Lighthouse, while both seeking a profit and keeping their actions from harming the safety of the place, choosing to sell Quake over to Kasius for a profit. Having accepted that what Coulson and the rest of the team were saying was the truth, Shaw agreed to help them get back to their own time, learning that the True Believers had killed his father to keep this from happening. During the final stand against the Kree, Shaw put his life on the line by overloading Enoch's battery to power the machine that would open the White Monolith portal, to secure safe passage back to the present timeline for his S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues. However, Shaw was miraculously hit by a shard from the White Monolith, sending him back to the present time as well. Biography Early Life Losing his Family Shaw was born and raised on the Lighthouse, one of the last humans to be born through regular gestation before Kasius sterilized the entire population and regulated childbirth. At age 9, Shaw witnessed the arrest and murder of his mother, who was eliminated by the Kree Watch because she was considered a potential threat to the community, due to her intelligence. He grew up with his father, Owen Shaw, whom he tried to stop from continuing his mother's work. Eventually, Owen was arrested too and sent to the surface of Earth, where Shaw assumed he was killed by the roaches.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. Encounter with Melinda May Shaw first encountered Melinda May upon entering the Lighthouse. May, who assumed Shaw to be a hostile and attacked him, was bested by him. As a result, May got herself pinned against a wall by Shaw's Gravity Manipulation Device. He tried to talk May out of the fight after he found her Metrics missing without a scar. He then used a pocket knife to cut through her wrist and insert her metrics.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Uniting with the Team Some time after the Kree Soldiers captured Phil Coulson and team, Shaw and May came to their rescue. Shaw managed to talk the Kree guards into releasing them. He stated that they had lost their Metrics and had accidentally stalked into the forbidden area. Once out of there, he realized that his friend, Virgil was killed. He suggested the team stay close but they disagreed. Melinda May cunningly pinned him against the wall and left with Jemma Simmons to the Trawler spacecraft while Daisy Johnson left him with Coulson in search of Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. ]] While trying to know and observe Coulson, Shaw recollects the prophecy of people from the past coming to save Humanity. Upon realizing this, he asked Coulson the year in which he was abducted. This makes him realize that Virgil's stories were indeed sane and the people from the past had arrived. Reuniting with Tess Tess, Shaw's friend and colleague, arrived to get him out of the forbidden area. Shaw introduced her to his allies and asked her to help them blend in. She agreed and convinced him to go rescue the others from the Kree guards. When Shaw arrived at the room where Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez were held captive, he saw them with the help of Johnson having killed the guards. An upset Shaw yelled at the trio and searched for a way to cover up the mess. He helped them drag the guards into the room where the Vrellnexians could dine on them. The Framework Melinda May and Daisy Johnson grew suspicious of Shaw as they tried to "blend in" to the community. Johnson tailed Shaw into a cabin where she found him asleep. When she approached him, a device on the ceiling put her to sleep and into a prototype Framework. In the Framework, he revealed to Johnson that all he wanted to see in that place was a news report which referred to Johnson as "Quake", the one that destroyed the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Betraying Daisy Johnson ]] Daisy Johnson, determined to save Jemma Simmons, disregarded Shaw's warnings to enter the Elite area of The Lighthouse. She managed to fight some Kree guards off and enter the hallway only to become trapped. She was then exposed to power dampener gas. Moments later, Shaw appeared alongside Kasius, revealing her true identity to him. He also stated to her that he was just playing the "long game" before she fell unconscious.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Aiding Kasius Once Shaw had helped Kasius in the capture of Quake, he waited for Basha to leave and was then rewarded with a valuable coin. But according to the prophecy, there have to be more than two people from the past arriving on The Lighthouse. Kasius asked Shaw to help him find the rest, promising to compinsate him if he succeeded. Shaw agreed to do what he could. When Shaw returned to processing, he was approached by Phil Coulson and Melinda May who asked for his help in breaking into Level 35 of The Lighthouse. However, once they were on Level 35, May realized that Shaw had turned in Daisy Johnson and thus, punched him hard in his face. Moments later, they were intercepted by some of the Kree Watch. Shaw tried to talk them out of a fight, but Coulson attacked one of the guards with a chair. Though the trio managed to get the better of the guards, Shaw was stabbed in his abdomen. May asked Coulson to help Shaw out while she faced off against Sinara. Coulson punched Shaw for his betrayal and sealed him inside a cabin to prevent him from betraying others. Making Amends ]] After secretly escaping the cabin in which he was imprisoned, Shaw met Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz who were trying to escape from Maston-Dar, Faulnak's warrior who was sent after them. Shaw accompanied the trio back to the Salvage yard where they reunited with the rest of the team. When Dar and Sinara made their way to the yard, Shaw figured out an escape plan by using his Gravity Manipulation Device as an elevator to the Trawler dock. He later accompanied them to the surface of the Earth with the hope of possibly finding his father.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Becoming a Believer Reuniting with Sam Voss After crash landing the Trawler on the surface of the Earth, Shaw and the others were rescued and brought to the defunct Zephyr One aircraft, which served as the headquarters for the True Believers, a faction led by Owen Shaw's best friend, Sam Voss. Voss welcomed Shaw with warm greetings and also stated that his father, Owen, was at a transmission tower and would be back soon. But sometime later, when Phil Coulson found a piece of the monolith that brought them to the future, Shaw recalled it belonging to his mother. Thus, it was one of his father's most prized possessions. When he questioned Sam Voss, Voss revealed that he had killed Shaw's father, as he posed a threat to him and the other humans. Before Shaw could react, he was knocked unconscious and locked in a cabin by Voss. Shaw was later set free by Daisy Johnson who too encountered Voss and the other Believers who tried to kill her. She and Shaw agreed that it sucks to have your parents gone. Shaw and Johnson rejoined the team as they set forward to save Humanity.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Choosing a Side As the team contemplates what they will make of the approaching gravity storm, Shaw has been chosen to deal with Sam Voss. Although intending to shoot Voss, Shaw was conflicted after Voss explained the scuffle between himself and Owen Shaw. Owen Shaw, after coming at Voss with a knife, was killed in the struggle. Voss told Shaw to see their current situation from his perspective. He said he needed to hand over Daisy Johnson to Kasius before she returned to the past and destroyed the world. Shaw was unable to shoot Voss and returned to the others. Later, Shaw and Johnson discussed Shaw’s inability to shoot Voss. Shaw thought letting Voss live made him spineless, while Johnson believed that sparing a life was always the better option. Shaw argued that killing a dangerous person was best while Johnson explained that Voss was only a threat to her. As the team struggled to get Zephyr One in the air and return to The Lighthouse, Johnson went to fix the anchors. Shaw followed after her, conflicted. Shaw managed to stay in the shadows when Sinara showed up and a fight broke out between her and Johnson. Shaw’s loyalties were up in the air before he made the decision to save Johnson, cementing himself alongside team S.H.I.E.L.D. With the anchors fixed, Shaw and the team took off towards The Lighthouse. S.H.I.E.L.D. vs. Kasius Shaw and the rest arrived at the Lighthouse using the Containment Module and by using the Zephyr One as a decoy. While Enoch stayed back on the Zephyr, Shaw and others decided to rescues agents Mackenzie and Rodriguez who were trapped in the station with it's other residents. When the team split up following their tasks, Shaw accompanied Coulson, Johnson and May to the Rendezvous point in order to trigger the White Monolith open. But before they could reach there, Enoch called for help on the Zephyr as he was tracked down by the Kree. Shaw decided to leave despite the disapproval of Daisy Johnson. He left saying that he couldn't stand against their departure back to the past. Destruction of the Lighthouse Once back on the Zephyr, Shaw rescued Enoch from a Kree soldier but accidentally damaged the system which would be responsible for the opening of the Portal back to the past. Enoch, who decided to use himself as a power source to the cyclotron, warned that he would explode when his battery completely discharged and the explosion could destroy several levels of the Lighthouse and also vaporize Shaw into sub-atomic levels. Nevertheless, Shaw decided to stay besides Enoch, and manually overloaded Enoch's battery right as the White Monolith liquidized.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Although Enoch himself was destroyed in the explosion, a shard of the Monolith struck Shaw, sending him into the past as well, instead of killing him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Living in the Past Embracing Earth's Customs Shaw was transported onto a street in River End, New York. Upon materialising, he was confused as to where he was, but he quickly noticed that he was on a past timeline of Earth. In his first encounter with a tree, a woman past him, who had believed he was under the influence of drugs. Shaw became mesmerized with the customs of Earth, and was about to eat an ice cream cone out of a trash can when he saw a nearby bar. Entering the bar, he commented on how similar the bar was as to his replica in the Framework. Shaw pulled up to the main bar, and greeted Mike the bartender with joy. Although Shaw did not like the taste of beer, Mike then treated Shaw to a bottle of , to Shaw's delight. Shaw then began drinking heavy amounts of alcohol, and enjoyed a cheeseburger with onion rings, all the while playing darts and watching television. Now heavily intoxicated, Shaw set to leave the bar, but Mike reminded him that he had to pay for all the drinks he had consumed. When Shaw attempted to pay off the drinks with his Metric, Mike reminded him that only credit cards and cash were allowed. Shaw, realizing he was in an awkward predicament attempted to run, but due to being drunk, he quickly tripped over a pool table. When Shaw told Mike that he was from the future, he called the local police, and had Shaw arrested, believing he was delusional.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Legal Trouble Personality Shaw is intelligent and useful, though he is a difficult man to trust. He really does care about the people of the Lighthouse, as the risk that Daisy Johnson makes to save Jemma Simmons could’ve resulted in mass murder by the Kree. He is somewhat selfish, as the payment for Johnson was extremely difficult for him to give up. However, his desire to find his father on Earth drives him to help the team once again. His past could reflect his efforts to avoid ending up like his parents, though it is evident that he cared for them dearly. However, despite his intelligence, Shaw has also shown to be bumbling and incompetent (under the influence of alcohol), as he was unfamiliar with Earth's customs. This led to his arrest, as he mistook a Metric for currency. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Shaw was able to go toe-to-toe with an injured Melinda May. He was, however, no match for the well-trained Sinara. Equipment Weapons *'Helmet': Shaw wears a helmet to protect himself from the vacuum of outer space. *'Gravity Manipulation Device': Shaw wears a device on his belt that allows him to manipulate gravity. He uses it to hover in midair, but also for offensive purposes like restraining someone by placing the device onto them and making them cling to a surface. However, the device can be easily used against him. *'Metric': Like any other human inhabitants of the Lighthouse, Shaw wears the Metric device which help the Kree monitor his activities and movements. Relationships Family *Mother † *Owen Shaw † - Father Allies *True Believers **Virgil † **Robin Hinton † *Tess - Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Friend **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz *Flint *Enoch † *Noah † Enemies *Kasius † *Kree Watch **Sinara † **Maston-Dar † *Faulnak † *Vrellnexians *True Believers **Sam Voss - Former Friend Appearances Behind the Scenes *G. Grant Jewett was a stunt double for Jeff Ward in the role of Deke Shaw. Trivia *Deke's surname wasn't revealed as Shaw until the episode The Last Day. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Heroes